


Ask and it will be given to you

by YouWereSoAfraid (non_canonical)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_canonical/pseuds/YouWereSoAfraid
Summary: A smutty (and fluffy) ficlet to celebrate Bottom Hannibal Day 2017.





	Ask and it will be given to you

Will likes this first part of the day, the moment when he wakes up next to Hannibal Lecter.  This morning is one of those mornings when he’s the first awake, when he lies there quietly, studying Hannibal’s face, unguarded, almost vulnerable, in sleep.  A warmth unfurls and spreads behind his ribcage, but there’s a more insistent heat pooling considerably lower than his chest.  And watching Hannibal might be nice, but this morning it’s not enough, not when Will has an erection that isn’t going away by itself.

So Will settles a hand on the jut of Hannibal’s hip: a gentle pressure, an unspoken question.  He feels the first, abortive movement ripple through Hannibal’s muscles, and then Hannibal’s eyes are open.  Will doesn’t know how he does it, that sudden snap into awareness, into alertness, but right now he’s glad of it, because it means he doesn’t have to waste any time, just covers Hannibal’s mouth with his own, no finesse, just raw hunger, the need to feel living skin against his own, to taste his own desire on Hannibal’s lips.  Will’s hard, achingly hard, and his hips give a little thrust of their own accord, his cock hunting for warmth and friction, bumping against Hannibal’s balls and slipping up into the hot gap between Hannibal’s thighs.

“I want you,” Will tells him.

“You have me,” Hannibal tells him.  Will does indeed, repeatedly and often – and he has no idea if this is the honeymoon period or just the way that life is now – but he’s never had Hannibal in the way that he wants him now, and just thinking about the hot clench of Hannibal’s body around him is enough to make his cock twitch.  But Hannibal is staring at him, fake innocence not even close to masking smug awareness, and he’s going to make Will say it.

“I want to be inside you.”

“You only have to ask,” Hannibal says, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, and Will is going to fuck that smirk right off his face.

He yanks open the drawer of the nightstand and grabs the condoms and the lube.  He rips open one of the little foil packets, and then Hannibal is taking the condom from him, and Hannibal has one hand around the base of his cock, and Will has to wrestle the urge to push up into that firm grip.  He holds still and Hannibal rewards him by placing the condom on the head of his cock and unrolling it the rest of the way in a series of tantalising strokes.  Will fumbles with the seal on the bottle, and he’s pumping the lube into his hand when he realises that there are options, and positions, and that he, for one, has never actually done this before.

“What do you want?” he asks.

“Start slowly,” Hannibal tells him, rolling onto his front and stuffing a pillow beneath his hips.  “I’ll tell you if you need to stop.”

So Will takes him at his word and eases one finger inside, taking it slow but not stopping, mesmerised by the sight of a part of him sinking into Hannibal’s body.  Hannibal feels so warm, so soft, and so damn tight, and when Will starts to pull back out Hannibal clenches for a moment, muscles gripping his finger – and Will can already see his cock buried in that clenching hole, can feel Hannibal’s body dragging him greedily inside, and it’s all he can do to keep on going, because he’s hard and he’s leaking and he really wants to be inside already.  But he’s going to take this slowly, going to do it right, because he wants Hannibal to more than just tolerate it.

Will settles into a rhythm – more lube, another finger, easing in and out, stretching the muscles until they start to give – and Hannibal’s body opens to him, and Hannibal’s moans are a signpost to his pleasure.  Hannibal’s whole body shudders beneath him as Will hits something inside him, so Will presses in again and again, and now Hannibal is up on his hands and knees, and he’s pushing back against Will, driving himself onto Will’s fingers – and Will takes that as his cue.

There’s the slightest resistance, then just like that he’s in.  And Will feels a moment of disorientation, a few dizzying seconds where he wonders exactly how he got here, and just when he decided he wanted to be inside Hannibal Lecter – and just when, exactly, Hannibal Lecter wanted Will inside of him.  Then Hannibal clenches around him, a delicious squeeze that drags a moan out of Will, a wanton noise that Will barely recognises as coming from his own vocal cords.  And he begins to move, a cautious rocking of his hips, and Hannibal twists, craning his neck so that he can see Will, his eyes devouring Will’s face as if he’s memorising what he sees there.  Maybe he is, at that, and Will wants to hold onto this moment as well: the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Hannibal, the feel of Hannibal’s body welcoming him in.  It feels good – no, it feels spectacular.  It feels right.

Will really begins to thrust, and Hannibal’s eyes flutter closed for a moment.  Will can’t stop grinning, and he can’t stop thrusting, because this is good – this is so far beyond good that he can’t even see it from here – and Hannibal twitches underneath him.  And Will wonders – because he isn’t naive, and he has a theoretical understanding of how this goes, but that’s never the same as the real thing – he wonders just how good this feels.  But Hannibal seems to be enjoying himself, knuckles white where he’s clutching the sheets, rendered mute for once, so Will must be doing something right.  Then Hannibal rediscovers his lungs and he uses them to pant out a whole series of filthy noises, and Will isn’t sure that they’re even words until he hears his own name gasped out on an urgent breath.

Hannibal’s so tight and slick, and the novelty of this sends excitement surging through him.  Will’s not going to last much longer, and he ought to be embarrassed,but that’s an emotion he rarely feels these days, and, besides, he’s not the one who spilled three years of pent-up frustration all over Will’s hand almost as soon as he was touched.  No, Will’s not embarrassed about finishing so quickly, but he would have liked to draw this out, to prolong Hannibal’s pleasure and his own, but he can feel his balls tightening, and he’s past the point of no return, and he shudders through his orgasm with Hannibal’s name on his lips.

Will remembers to ease out carefully.  He throws the condom in the general direction of the waste basket and he lies there, panting, waiting for the pounding of his heart to subside.  Hannibal rolls onto his side to face him, and even though he’s sweating, and panting, and his cock is a demanding shade of purple, he’s still studying Will’s face.  And suddenly it makes sense, that Hannibal would allow Will inside, that he’d want him there.  Because Hannibal wants to know Will, body and mind, wants to find out what he likes and what he merely tolerates, and bed is just another arena for that exploration.  And Hannibal won’t stop wanting until he has it all – won’t even stop then, if Will knows him.  And, to be honest, Will doesn’t see himself stopping wanting this any time soon, either.  Not this lifetime.

“Sorry,” Will says, because it’s good form, and Hannibal appreciates that sort of thing.

“The first time can be overwhelming.”

Will likes the sound of that ‘first time’, likes it a lot because it implies a next time, and he feels his slackening pulse begin to quicken again.  If he were still the right side of forty, or maybe twenty, he’d be doing more than thinking about getting hard again.  In the meantime, Hannibal has an erection that’s turning a spectacular shade of purple, and Will’s still wondering just exactly how good it feels to take a cock up the ass – and Hannibal has always been good at knowing what Will is thinking.

“Shall we flip?” Hannibal asks, and he reaches for the lube.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi [on Tumblr](https://youweresoafraid.tumblr.com/).


End file.
